


Tie me up

by divakat



Category: Suits (TV)
Genre: M/M, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-31
Updated: 2012-07-31
Packaged: 2017-11-11 02:40:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/473579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/divakat/pseuds/divakat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The limo ride to Atlantic City is a little hotter in my world.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tie me up

**Author's Note:**

> Just a quickie. This is my first slash fic so be gentle ;)  
> I really thought this scene needed to happen.

“Let me do that.” Harvey’s manicured hands slide over his as he fumbles with the silken material of the bow tie. 

“Couldn’t have just gone with the clip on, huh?” The words slip off his tongue awkwardly because suddenly, there is no air he can breathe that isn’t filled with the deliciously expensive and spicy scent of Harvey. He knows his face is growing red for reasons other than the tight strangle hold of starched cloth around his throat. 

Fingers graze the sensitive underside of his throat and he stifles a groan, willing himself not to get hard as he hurriedly tries to stare anywhere but into the brown eyes that are fixed to a spot just below the rapidly pounding pulse point beneath his jaw. 

“There, that should do it.”

He holds his breath, ignoring the burning of his flesh as sure hands slip around the expanse of his collar. Now desperate for any distraction, he’s mentally replaying last night’s Yankee’s game as his cock begins to strain the fabric of his somewhat loose fitting tuxedo pants and he both prays for and dreads the moment that this encounter between them will end. 

Shifting uncomfortably against the smooth leather, he crosses his legs as Harvey moves away. His lips part in release as he sighs with releif and longing, eyes closing involuntarily.

Startled doesn’t begin to describe how he feels when the stunning man sitting next to him reaches out and grazes his thigh, hand skimming dangerously close to the swollen and unarguably damning evidence of his arousal. 

“You might want to think about taking care of this before we get there.” 

His boss’s voice is matter of fact but brimming with an undercurrent of barely disguised desire he’s never heard before.

Suddenly, the two hour ride to Atlantic City doesn’t seem like nearly long enough.


End file.
